rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flopmie's Drag Race Season 1
Flopmie's Drag Race Season 1 was the first season of Flopmie's Drag Race. 12 contestants took part. The cast was revealed on 3rd November, 2019. The show premiered on 4th November, 2019. It ended on 7th December 2019, where''' Trisha Valentine''' was crowned the winner. Contestant progress :█ The contestant won Flopmie's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant slayed and won the main challenge. :█ The contestant slayed and won the main challenge with 1 or more contestants. :█ The contestant slayed the challenge but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of the slaying team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant received critiques but was determined as safe. :█ The contestant flopped but did not flop hard enough to land in the bottom two. :█ The contestant flopped and landed in the bottom two but both slayed the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant flopped and landed in the bottom two and slayed the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant flopped and landed in the bottom two, flopped the lip-sync for your life and was sent home. :█ The contestant was killed. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Make It Rain" Airdate: November 4th, 2019 Synopsis: The first ever 12 queens on Flopmie's Drag Race must create a look entirely made out of money. Who will win the first maxi challenge and who will be the first queen to sashay away? * Guest Judge: Yaeji & Yvie Oddly * Mini-Challenge: Take a photoshoot in your prettiest quick drag. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Blass Phemi * Mini-Challenge Prize: An advantage in the maxi challenge. * Maxi Challenge: Create a showstopping look entirely made out of dollar notes. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Anna Rekziya * Bottom Two: Katja Saboteur & Trisha Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: "Raingurl" by Yaeji * Eliminated: Katja Saboteur Entrance Order: Episode 2: "Mean Queens" Airdate: November 14th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 11 queens must act in a spin-off of Mean Girls. Who will win this acting challenge and who will be the second queen to sashay away? * Guest Judge: Amanda Seyfried & Rachel McAdams * Mini-Challenge: Create a quick drag look made out of paper. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bludi Hell * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign roles * Maxi Challenge: Act in a spin-off of Mean Girls called Mean Queens. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Widow NV * Bottom Two: Enova Emo & Nina Terra * Lip-Sync Song: "S&M" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Nina Terra Roles: Episode 3: "BREXIT: The Rusical" Airdate: November 23rd, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 10 queens must take part in the lip-sync extravaganza, BREXIT: The Rusical. Who will win the 3rd challenge and who will become the next queen to sashay away? * Guest Star: Monet X Change * Guest Judge: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez * Mini-Challenge: Take part in the annual Spongedown Dancing Competition * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alison Day * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign roles * Maxi Challenge: Star in BREXIT: The Rusical * Maxi Challenge Winner: Bludi Hell * Bottom Two: Messy Mae & Violet Dahlia * Lip-Sync Song: "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse * Eliminated: Messy Mae Roles: Episode 4: "The Dancing Draglympics" Airdate: November 30th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 9 queens must take part in the Draglympics, where they will have set dance routines. * Guest Judge: Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Match all the queens up with their baby pictures in the quickest amount of time * Mini-Challenge Winner: Leah Lime * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Maxi Challenge: Dance in the Draglympics * Maxi Challenge Winners: Alison Day & Trisha Valentine * Bottom Two: Anna Rekziya & Widow NV * Lip-Sync Song: "Vroom Vroom" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Anna Rekziya Teams: Episode 4: "The Fina- Wait What?" Airdate: December 7th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 8 queens think they're about to compete in Snatch Game, but what really is about to happen will shock them. * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trisha Valentine * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game * Flopmie's Next Drag Superstar: Trisha Valentine * Runners-up: Alison Day & Widow NV * Died: Blass Phemi, Bludi Hell, Enova Emo, Leah Lime and Violet Dahlia